1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a communication apparatus, particularly to a facsimile machine which enables a V.34 communication, and to its control method.
2. Related Background Art
Conventionally, in a facsimile machine which enables V.8 and V.34 communications, an ECM communication is requisite to the V.34 communication, and therefore a V.17 or lower transmission is executed if an ECM transmit inhibition is selected and a V.17 or lower reception is executed if an ECM receive inhibition is selected. (If the ECM transmission and the ECM reception are inhibited, a V.34 transmission is not executed.)
However, the above-described conventional apparatus has a disadvantage that, if an execution of a polling communication is received in a state that an ECM transmit inhibition is selected while an ECM receive inhibition is not selected, after transmitting an ANSam signal, receiving a CM signal, transmitting a JM signal, and receiving a CI signal (after an execution of a V.8 protocol) and further after transmitting a line probing signal, transmitting a long training, and exchanging parameters (after an execution of a V.34 protocol), a communication is disconnected, thus causing a disabled polling transmission since a V.34 data transmission is an ECM transmission and the ECM transmission is inhibited.
Therefore it is an object of the present invention to provide a communication apparatus and its control method which assure an execution of a polling communication in a state that an ECM transmit inhibition is selected while an ECM receive inhibition is not selected for communications in the International Telecommunication Union-Telecommunication (ITU-T) Recommendation V.8, V.21, V.27ter, V.29, V.17, or V.34.